Racon Princess
by Sakura Kaoru-Chan
Summary: Kaoru is a princess and Kenshin is a prince.  They both meet once when they are small but the meeting doesn't go unnoticed.  I promise this will be good, I just suck at summeries.


Summery: Kaoru is a princess and Kenshin is a prince. They meet when they are small but the meeting does not go unnoticed. Promise this will be good, I just suck at summeries.

AN: Hey guys! Ok this has been in my head for a long time and some of it is from my very favorite movie when I was a kid but the plot is not doing to be the same. This is one of my first stories; I actually am writing about three altogether as my firsts. I can't help it, the idea has been in my head for a long time and it wouldn't let me have my peace till it's on the net. (sighs) Oh well, I hope you really like this, and forgive me if you don't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, if I did then I would have been Kaoru but unfortunately there is no one like Kenshin in my life. Uhghhh it sucks.

AN (again):

_Italics are for thoughts _

**Bold is for emphasis **

(Brackets are for on the side comments or physical actions)

"Quotes are for the speaking part"

Racon Princess

In the Kingdom of Kato, a king was nervously pacing outside the doors of his wife's bedroom.

"Your Majesty I present to you the heir to the throne" the women doctor was heard saying as she handed Kyo Kamiya his new born daughter. A look of sheer joy was on his face. "I am sorry to inform you though" the doctor went on to say in a voice drowned in sorrow "that the Queen died while giving birth to the princess."

King Kamiya looked at his daughter with a bitter sweet smile; his child who had inherited much of her mother's features, the same deep blue eyes and pearly skin. His love, their queen, had been suffering for long and so he was happy that her pain has ceased but he could not deny that heart felt sorrow or that ache that yearned for her to be alive once more, that wanted nothing but to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

Slowly he embraced his daughter. _I promise to never let you feel the loose of your mother my sweet angel. I promise to give you everything that you will ever need and want; love, affection, and much, much more. I shall always protect you!_ With that the King strode to the balcony to let his people welcome their new princess.

xxxxxxxxxx

Days past and people grew anxious to see the new princess. The ceremony celebrating her birth was put off in order to give respect to the decreased queen, but with gossip like "She look like a goddess born on earth", who wouldn't be eager to find out themselves about the little princess.

Now that several months had passed by King Kamiya decided to hold a ball to formally announce the birth of his daughter and allow all to pay their respects. The day came and the princess was not in a good mood.

"What's the matter My Lady?" Her maids asked as they spent a good portion of the morning trying to comfort the disturbed lad. They had tried to feed the child, change the child, and even bathe the child, but the response was still the same. The maids were at a lost at what to do and now retired to try and woo the child into a better mood. Suddenly the King walked in.

"What is this" he demanded but all he got were apologies and bows from the women around the room.

"There is something wrong with the young princess, My Lord. We have tried everything to soothe her but to no avail." a brave soul pipped up.

"Thank you Tae. I want all of you to leave for now. Tae, please keep an eye on her but for the moment I would like some privacy." The King muttered softly.

When he had heard the click of the door closing behind him, King Kamiya crossed the room and went over to his beloved child's beautifully carved mahogany cradle.

"What's the matter Hime-chan?" he asked sweetly while picking up the now 5 month old little girl.

"You know today is a very special day, I will be announcing your name today to the world, so they can meet the heir of the Kato Kingdom. They are all very eager to have a glance at you, but what will they think if you cry like this." Pouting slightly in a wry way he continued "You know it pains me to see tears in your lovely eyes my sweet child." the King finished softly while rocking the princess in his arms, desperately trying to cure her of the unknown distress. He soon saw that the princess's eyes were shutting and soon enough she was in a deep slumber. _She looks so peaceful._ King Kamiya thought.

Placing his "hime-chan" back in the craddle he sat on the chair next to her. Tilting the cradle back and forth he began to speak. "What shall I name you? No word does justice to your beauty or expresses my love for you." His thoughts brought him to a picture of his wife and him hanging above the peacefully sleeping princess.

Queen Kaoryou had been a wonderful woman, a kind queen, and a caring wife. Everything he wanted his angel to be.

"Kaoru" he said slowly yet surely as though he had just gotten an epiphany. "That's it!"

With that he took one last look at his child who was the epitome of innocence and left the room in order to check on the preparations for that night. He signaled the guards on either side of the double doors to let no one in for the princess was sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxx

The event was a remarkable one. Everyone came to wish the King and greet the new princess; Princess Kaoru Kamiya they later learned when the King announced his child to the crowd. One by one they all went up to welcome and pay their respects to the new born child. Last was a young boy of 4 years of age. He gracefully crossed the hall, his red hair framing his face nicely and his lavender/amber swirling eyes on the cradle which held the princess.

He peeped over it, barely tall enough to see the princess inside. His hand went into his pocket and he took out a golden necklace from which hung a heart shaped out of amethyst, surrounded by a golden border. Turning back to give the gift to the princess, he was caught by her gentle laughter. Slowly the boy proceeded on giving the homage to the princess, which she took happily and giggled as if to show her appreciation.

Unknown to both, a set of two eyes watched this entire exchange, wheels turning in both the owner's heads, as they looked at each other with joy and determination.

A silent agreement was made that night, an agreement that would bring two kingdoms together along with two hearts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ano so how was it. I hope not that bad. Please review and no flames please (I'm afraid of fire)! I hope that you liked it but I wouldn't know if you don't review.


End file.
